kamenrider_newfandomcom-20200216-history
Time Vent (episode)
is the twenty-eighth episode of Kamen Rider Ryuki. Synopsis Kamen Rider Odin uses Time Vent to correct an error in Time but appears to inadvertently send Shinji back in time also. Shinji attempts to save the Riders by changing the flow of time but fails. Plot Ouja attacks Odin but is quickly thrown out of the way. Zolda attempts to shoot Odin but he teleports behind him and knocks him and Ren out of the way also. He then knocks Ryuki out of the way also and then uses a Time Vent in order to try and correct an error from the past. Shinji wakes up in the cafe to a reluctant Ren and a happy Yui. Confused and disorientated, Shinji sits down and is then quizzed by Yui as to why he has a Card Deck. He realizes that he has fallen 6 months into the past due to the Time Vent. Time continues to repeat itself showing every important moment throughout the last 6 months including the Ryuki Contract being created and the appearance of Scissors. Shinji begins to question what the New Rider meant by a correction in Time before getting a call from Scissors. He begins to remember more of what has happened including the demise of Scissors and the appearance of Zolda. Later in time where he is in jail, Shiro makes contact with him and tells him that everything will occur as it did previously and that it's impossible to change that. Shinji attempts to change the flow of time by telling Kitaoka that Asakura will become Kamen Rider Ouja and will break out of Jail. Kitaoka doesn't take the bait however and allows Asakura to escape. In turn, this causes time to flow as normal and allows Asakura to kill both Shibaura & Tezuka. Time continues and returns to the appearance of Odin where instead, Odin exclaims that the correction has been made. Because he went through the same period 2 times, Ryuki knows where Odin teleports to and hits him with a Strike Vent. Odin asks how he knew and Shinji reveals that he left post-its over his computer at work and at the Cafe that told him to strike where there are golden feathers. Ryuki gets frustrated at the fact that absolutely nothing has changed. Shiro picks up a painting of Yui's that was previously ripped due to being splashed by a vase that Yui knocked over. Shiro alludes that this was the correction that needed to be made. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Advent Cards *'Cards used:' **Shinji: ***Contract (flashback) **Ryuki: ***Sword Vent (flashback), Final Vent (flashback), Strike Vent **Knight: ***Sword Vent (flashback), Final Vent (flashback) **Scissors: ***Final Vent (flashback) **Zolda: ***Shoot Vent (flashback) **Gai: ***Strike Vent (flashback) **Ouja: ***Swing Vent, Final Vent (flashback), Sword Vent **Odin: ***Time Vent *'Weapons/Powers summoned:' **Ryuki: ***Dragon Rider Kick (flashback), Drag Claw **Knight: ***Hishouzan (flashback) **Scissors: ***Scissors Attack (flashback) **Zolda: ***Giga Launcher (flashback) **Gai: ***Metal Horn (flashback) **Ouja: ***Evil Whip, Veno Crash (flashback), Veno Saber **Odin: ***Time Vent *'Advent Card appeared before episode's preview:' **Time Vent Notes *This episode acts as somewhat of a clip show of the past 27 episodes showing every major plot-line in the series. *This episodes marks the only time Odin uses Time Vent card. *This episode aired alongside Ninpu Sentai Hurricaneger episode 25, Scroll 25: Ghost and Schoolgirl. Digital Releases *The DVD Release of Kamen Rider Ryuki Volume 7 features episodes 25-28. *The Blu-ray Release of Kamen Rider Ryuki Volume 2 features episodes 18-34.http://www.toei-video.co.jp/special/ryuki References Category:Episodes Category:Kamen Rider Ryuki